danmacgregorfandomcom-20200213-history
No Sax Please We're Egyptian
No Sax Please We're Egyptian is the first ever episode in the "''Count Duckula''" cartoon television series that is produced by Cosgrove Hall Productions Ltd and that is first debuted on ITV in the UK on 6th September 1988. Summary One day, after nearly being killed by Nanny delivering a breakfast of "cocoa and choccie biccies", Duckula threatens to give up his title and escape to South America, leading Igor to take him through the picture gallery of the castle to remind of his ancestry. While being lectured about the pictures, Duckula asks Igor about his great-uncle's great-uncle, The Archduck McGanza and his discovery of the "mystic saxophone", an instrument known to give any who play the saxophone power over life and death, and over all the forces of the universe. Duckula hopes to use it to become a world famous musician while Igor hopes it will finally turn Duckula evil. And so Duckula, Nanny, and Igor set off to Egypt to find the saxophone, taking with them the Crow Brothers, a gang of four burglars who unwittingly tagged along when the castle teleports to Egypt. The two parties set off independently to find the saxophone before the others. But what happened to the Archduck, and who are the mysterious ... Background Music Bits *Finger of Fear" (KPM-0082. Track 15) by Fredric Bayco. *"Fog Bound" by Ivor Slaney. *"Saw Theme" (KPMLB-0015. Track 9) by William Trytel. *"Big Bad Giant" (KPM-0130. Track 54) by Paddy Kingsland. *"Vamp Till Ready" (KPMK-1146. Track 88) by Wally Asp. *"Creeps No. 1" by H.M. Farrar. *"That's Yer Lot" (KPMK-1146. Track 87) by Wally Asp. *"Sinister Street No. 1" by Peter Francklyn. *"Games Played in the Dark" (KPMK-1282. Track 38) by Richard Allen Harvey. *"Hide and Seek" (KPMK-1282. Track 37) by Richard Allen Harvey. Voice Cast *David Jason as Count Duckula, Burt the 2nd crow brother and the Arch Duck Merganser. *Jack May as Igor and Hoomite the Egyptian priest. *Brian Trueman as Nanny, the 3rd Crow brother, the Camel in the fez and Dmitri the clock bat. *Jimmy Hibbert as Ruffles the 1st crow brother, Yubi the Egyptain priest, the 4th crow brother, Svaitoslav the clock bat and the Camel. *Barry Clayton as the Narrator. Credits *Voices by David Jason, Jack May, Brain Trueman and Jimmy Hibbert. *Narration by Barry Clayton. *Written by Brian Trueman. *Script Editing by Jimmy Hibbert. *Music by Mike Harding. *Vocalists: Doreen Edwards and Mike Harding. *Storyboarder: Vincent James. *Layout by José María Zumel, Ricardo Machuca, Miguel Angel Aisa, Manolo Almela, Juan Antonio Serrano and Miguel Angel Fuertes. *Designers: Chris Randall, Dan Whitworth, Margaret Riley, Paul Salmon, Vincent James and Edmund Williams. *Animators: Mariano Rueda, Ignacio Amero, Emilio Lujan, Valentin Cain, Julian Tarrago, Edward Sasu, Pedro Molina, Vicente Rodriguez, Amaro Carretero, Juan Antonio Rojo, Luis L. Varela, Bujor Estefanescu, Ezequiel Martín, Chris Doyle, Francisco Tena, Alberto Conejo, Angel Jariego, Julio Diez, Pedro Mohedano, Roberto Marcano, Ventura Rodriguez, Javier Gutierrez, Russell Brookes, Manuel Galiana, Fernando Jariego, Ramon Sanchez, Juan Antonio Serrano, Marivi Rodriguez, Rob Stevenhajen, Valentín Doménech, Carmen Chenza, Paca Moreno, Manuel Doctor and Miguel Angel Fuertez. *Backgrounds by Igashi Taruma, Felix Cascajo, Milagros Banares and Miguel Angel. *Backgrounds Supervisor: Carlos Alfonso. *Painters: Maria Del Mar Fernandez, Maria Fernandez, Margarita Pina, Teresa Diego, Maria Jose Alvarez, Loli Torres, Paco Villanueva, Angeles Sanz, Julia García, Delia Hernandez, Lourdes Santos, Susana Díez and Angeles Vacas. *Painting Supervisor: Paloma Anton. *Xerox by Jose Luis Aisa and Andres Palacios. *Camera by Santiago Gomez and Victorio Gonzalez. *Special Effects by Carlos Alfonso. *Animation Line Test by Eva Moreno. *Production Controller: Bob Burrows. *Editing by Patrick Haggerty. *Editing Assistance by Bob Ashton. *Dubbing Mixer: John Whitworth. *Animation Directors: Carlos Alfonso and Juan R. Pina. *Associate Producer: Chris Randall. *Executive Producer: John Hambley. *Produced by Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove. *Directed by Chris Randall. *© Cosgrove Hall Productions 1987. Copyright Gag Although this episode is being broadcasted in 1988, the roman numerals in the copyright credit reads 'MCMLXXXVII' as it is dated in 1987. Category:Count Duckula Episodes